Mi principe fiel
by I'mnotdoll
Summary: Nada es lo que parece, si no yo, Hermione Granger, sabria quien soy realmente y conocería mis reacciones y puede que mi destino. Pero es imposible. ¿y tu sabes realmente quien eres? o tan solo juegas el papel que quieres ser.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son mios pero la historia si.

EL RELOJ:  
>El tic-tac del reloj, un ruido firme, sordo, preciso, monótono, pero sobre todo triste. Era la dulce y lenta melodía que escuchaba cuando desperté en aquella prisión. La decoración de aquella jaula de paredes blancas y cristales, en realidad tenía cierta belleza pero con la frialdad característica de quienes la habitaban. El sentimiento de soledad y desesperación inundaba mi mente y ofuscado mi preocupación.<p>

Mi mente divagaba entre la preocupación de que hacía allí y cómo salir de allí. Mi yo racional, fría con mente calculadora se instauró durante un instantes y rigió mi pensamiento por toda la información que tenía. Sonreí, había encontrado la solución o eso creía yo. Había un chico de unos 18 años, parecía el último que había entrado en la mansión.

El chico parecía como el resto de los habitantes del inmenso caserón, eran seres inusuales. No hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban cuando pasaban por su lado. Aún no entendía cómo podían vivir en ese ambiente, tan cargado de sentimientos negativos y de sucesos a callados pero no curados eso hacía que sus corazones estuvieran endurecidos de las mentiras y los silencios y con cicatrices que aunque los años hubieran pasado seguían abiertas y hacían demasiado daño para olvidarlas.

Parecía fácil convencer al joven de escapar, él seguro que sabría dónde estaba la salida y salir de allí. Los días pasaban muy lentamente y mi plan se iba aplazando pero un día vino a mi sala. Él se presentó como Draco, era perfecto como todo en aquella casa, tenía unos ojos grises eran enigmáticos y fríos, sus cabellos eran rubios y su piel era blanca y fina parece irreal un sueño. Siempre iba de negro hacía el contraste perfecto con su color de piel. Por qué todo en aquella castillo parecía perfecto?

En cambio, no sucedió nada como lo había planeado: en Draco y yo cogimos confianza enseguida, hablábamos escondidos y comíamos juntos, me traía libros ... un día le dije de escapar, él con sorpresa me observo intentando averiguar si lo haría en realidad. Pasaron unos segundos muy tenso pero después accedió a ir conmigo, a escapar los dos, justo antes de retirarnos hacia nuestras habitaciones, me dijo :

-"¿Estás segura de querer marcha? Sabes que aunque consigamos salir de aquí seguirá siendo todo un infierno, y por suerte o desgracia, es un laberinto sin salida. "Luego me sonrió triste. Y se marchó.

Aquella noche, por primera vez en aquella casa me entró miedo de verdad. No por el hecho de si nos atrapaban en plena salida si no porque me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, me había atrapado con sus ojos encantadores.

No podía ser de nuevo, no quería caer otra vez en los brazos de Eros, pero él era tan dulce, que lo acepté sin más, supuse que no me haría daño no como los demás, que me habían traicionado. Amaba a ese chico y él parecía que me correspondía o por lo menos que me quería puede que no tanto como yo a él, pero no dudaba de él ... fueron dos semanas maravillosas hasta aquella noche. La última noche en el infierno blanco. Lo habíamos planeado todo… pero nada sucede como se piensa.

Estuve aquella noche helada esperándole en las escaleras de caracol, donde se veía perfectamente el cielo tapado por nubes rojas ... pensaba que vería con él la puesta de sol ... Draco si llegó pero con todos de la casa última. Sonrió que ironía se llamaba Draco, pensaba que la habían manipulado como a mí .. pero no ... era él, era él amo de la casa, era él el rey del infierno.

Que cruel es el destino siempre debía de enamorarme de la persona equivocada. Me volvieron a encerrar. Lloré y lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas o simplemente porque me venció el cansancio y me dormí. Escuchaba un rumor que se transformaban en palabras que decían:

-No la podemos dejar ir, es ella. Por fin lo hemos encontrado!- decía una voz femenina.

-Aún no se ha dado cuenta que somos su familia, que es como nosotros! Que la tierra sólo era una prueba. Por qué no se ha da cuenta?- preguntaba otra voz.

-Relájese, ya está en casa y ella descubrirá que es aquí donde tiene que estar. Donde el corazón no puede romperse donde somos nosotros quienes decidimos quien vivir o morirá.-Era una voz más dulce y más experta. Pensé que aquello no era cierto el corazón siempre se podía destruir más.

-No se irá. La he encontrado y por fin nos hemos vuelto a reunir. Es mía y ellos ya la han perdido.- Era él, era Draco quien hablaba. Y después de aquello tan solo escuche el reloj…

Desperté, él estaba delante de mí y habla con voz calmada sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

-Hermione, tienes dos opciones volver a la tierra o quedarte aquí, conmigo. Si te quedaras conmigo series la muerte junto conmigo. Y si volvieras tendrías que volver a soportar reviviendo cada día el mismo día de tu muerte, de cuando te destrozaron, de cuando vas desaparecer ...- ya no la escuchaba, estaba recordando el último día en la tierra y era demasiado doloroso-y que dices? - dijo con un tono de mofa.

-Tú no me amabas, ¿verdad? Era una farsa, ¿cierto?- él asintió- Querías que confiará en ti, supongo que para que fuera la muerte - Él sonrió.- Pero yo no lo seré!

-Querida que lista que eres, acertaron contigo. Eres la mejor, lástima que sientas amor hacía los humanos.- se acercó- Pero ya no tienes corazón te lo pisaron y te hirieron. Ser un ángel de la muerte es muy sastisfactorio, tan solo tienes que matar a la gente que le llegó la hora.

-Nunca llegaré a ser como vosotros, una asesina, un cuerpo perfecto pero frio. Preferiría morir mil veces a matar a mil personas! - Grité.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, pero como tu príncipe, Ron- dijo con odio- si el que te traicionar y que por él moriste, no volverá.

-Eres demasiado valiosa, te quedarás aquí para siempre ... donde el tiempo es cruel y se paró hace mucho tiempo ... donde las personas son como las rosas son bonitas pero pinchan ... donde parece que todo es felicidad pero es todo dolor ... donde todo parece una pesadilla pero es la realidad. Ya verás como cambias de opinión .- rió con tono melancólico.

-Por cierto soy Draco, un ángel, y soy la mano derecha del mismísimo rey del infierno!- si risa trono por la habitación, seguida de un portazo.

Pero se equivocaban, yo no era así y no cambiaría. Podían retenerme y someterme pero nunca podrían hacer que no sueñe. Mis sueños eran mi realidad y la verdad era mis pesadillas. Pero mi suerte haría un gran cambio cuando mi príncipe llegara... príncipe... NO existen, sólo son recuerdos ... recuerdos ... recuerdos invisibles ... invisibles fantasmas ... fantasmas del pasado ... que no volverán nunca más.

Otra vez el sentimiento de tristeza aumenta... el ruido del reloj de nuevo ... tic-tac tic tac ... el reloj sería mi héroe… él nunca me abandonaría ... él sería mi príncipe leal.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pero la historia si que lo es.

El anterior narrador era Hermione este capítulo será Draco ya que si no habría una parte de la historia que no encajaría correctamente. Por cierto recuerdo que soy malísima con las faltas de ortografía y disculparme por este trágico hecho.

Disfruten de la lectura:

AMANTE DE LA VIDA Y CASADO CON LA MUERTE

_(Draco:)_

Pasaron los días, y Hermione se iba afligiendo, se iba marchitando lentamente, como si la prisión se fuera empequeñeciendo y se volviera más blanca y mucho más triste. Me reprendí por ello, me sentía culpable de encerrarla en aquella jaula, la cual yo llamaba hogar. Y por más que intentará convencerla de que este era su sitio, ella se cerraba en si más y más.

Le había hecho mucho daño, tanto o más como aquel sujeto despreciable llamado Ron. Era peor que aquel gusano, hubiera hecho que ella regresara a la vida, que retornara a confiar, que tornara a sentir, que volviera amar… le había hecho eso ¿para qué? Fácil, para utilizarla, para que ella fuera como yo, un ser sin escrúpulos, un amante de la vida pero casado con la muerte. La manipulé y lo peor es que ella no se rindió aun viéndose perdida y asustada.

Pero lo más vil de aquello es que le había mentido en todo,… por desgracia yo si sentía… como cualquier humano, ese fue el castigo que Dios me envió, para no cumplir las órdenes del diablo… pero la peor de las condenas fue amar… amar a un ángel. Porque si, yo estaba enamorado de ella desde que nació… en realidad hacía una eternidad que la esperaba.

Qué triste ¿verdad? Hacer daño a tu amor es destrozarte a ti mismo. No lo soporte más, ya estaba, lo había decidido ella tendría esa segunda oportunidad. Aquella ocasión que no le di, por no perderla. Pero la estaba lastimando por no dejarla marchar. Haría marchar para atrás el reloj para que ella pudiera volver a elegir y retornar a vivir. Así seguro que no moriría de pena en esta mansión.

La encontré en las escaleras de caracol; que irónico es el destino, siempre rememorando recuerdos dolorosos, donde vi su última sonrisa, donde la destrocé y finalmente la encerré. Me acerque a ella muy pausadamente, memorizando cada detalle de su figura, cada fragmento de su cara, cada rasgo de sus ojos y cada pincelada de sus dulces y suaves labios.

La abracé por detrás ella tembló ante aquel tacto pero aun así ella no rehuyó. Inspiré su aroma por un minuto de paz, fingiendo que éramos dos seres normales que se amaban. Y luego de ese instante de harmonía le susurré al oído:

-Vuelve amor, donde todo empezó, donde aún eras una viva flor, y aún no te habían producido ningún dolor. Y no recordarás como sucedió, y a elegir tendrás otra opción. Y te digo yo: que nos reencontraremos corazón, porque tú y yo, el yin y el yang, el frío y el calor, el rojo y el verde, destinados están para ser enlazados.

Y Hermione cerró dócilmente los ojos y desapareció de mis brazos. Ella había vuelto a casa, ella por fin estaría feliz. Yo sonreí, mientras una solitaria lágrima cruzaba mis mejillas. La encontraría, y sería su protector, su ángel guardián. Y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, aunque por ello no pudiera ser más que su amigo. ¿Ya que más daba? Tan solo quería verla sonreír.

Empecé a preparar todo para mi partida, avise a los demás ángeles negros y algunos demonios, ellos me ayudarían. Tanto por el temor y respeto que algunos tienen hacía mí ya que tengo bastante poder sobre el inframundo y ellos o son demonios de bajo nivel o son espíritus nuevos. Como por la amistad que otros me tienen ya que les he salvado el pellejo trayéndolos aquí para que no pasaran el resto de sus miserables existencias en el árido, sulfuroso y caliente infierno muriéndose de aburrimiento. Que poco apacible!

Nuestro querido señor oscuro, Lord Voldemord, tan solo quería reunir un gran ejército de monstruos fuertes e inteligentes para en derrocar a su queridísimo hermano. Pero nunca lo conseguiría con tales inútiles engendros que tiene como sirvientes. Menos mal que tenía algunos fuertes e inteligentes guerreros que gobernaban a esa chusma. Ya que si no haría si no que estalla una impotente lucha entre el bien y el mal.

Yo, Draco Malfoy, soy un intermediario que juega en los tres mundos: Cielo, Tierra e Infierno. Porque como ya sabéis soy un ángel negro, la muerte, y hago que el mundo este equilibrado. Pero mis queridos hermanos ángeles blancos no me tienen como santo de su devoción. Y soy la mano derecha del diablo pero la izquierda de Dios.

Mi partida estaba a punto de iniciarse, la muerte se iba a tomar unas vacaciones para buscar su opuesto, que mordaz. Le cedi mi puesto a Theodore Not, un gran demonio. Y finalmente volví donde todo había empezado con ella.

Me instalé en la tierra como si fuera una persona normal, con casa cerca de donde ella vivía, trabajo cerca de ella bueno: era su maestro, coche, incluso un perro y sobre todo un pasado para que mi cuartada fuera perfecta.

Solo me dedicaría a observarla, cuidarla, protegerla… solo a eso… ella era demasiado buena para mi… ella no se merecía sufrir más. Solo por una vez en mi vida me arrepentí de ser la muerte y de lo que conlleva serlo. Me hubiera gustado estar en un cuento y poder ser su príncipe.

-end-

Mariettttaaaa: espero q te guste cielo, nos vemos pronto!

Les agradecería si dejan críticas tanto positivaas como negativas.

Un besito y muxiisimas gracias por leer.


End file.
